UCHIHA DIARIES: BOOK 7 Special Edition
by Xianthra17
Summary: A Halloween tribute to my dear readers and all the UchihaCest fans out there... Please enjoy... Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 7  
**

_(Special Edition)_

_

* * *

_

From the pages of Sasuke's Diary

* * *

Dear Diary,

_I am planning to surprise Itachi..._

_He has been bugging me to attend the Halloween party at the office..._

_I will surprise him at the party..._

_I will give a dramatic entrance..._

_Just wait Itachi-kun... you'll be more excited to go home than the party..._

_I'll keep you updated my dear diary..._

_Later..._

_

* * *

_

**TRICK or TREAT?**

_October 31st... 6:00 am_

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out loudly. Sasuke groaned as he got up from bed "Coming... coming..." he yelled back. Itachi started chuckling for he knew that tone... Sasuke was not in the mood... no, change that thought... Sasuke wasn't interested. It was around 6 in the morning and Itachi was at the attic opening boxes for almost an hour now. He was looking for something to wear at the party the office was having tonight. Sasuke opened the attic door and found a dusty Itachi seated among the piles of opened boxes. Itachi looked up and grinned at Sasuke "Koibito... you should really come with me tonight..." the elder raven commented.

Sasuke frowned, he knew Itachi knows he was not really into Halloween eversince. "Hey... it was just a suggestion..." Itachi said defensively as he raised his arm and motioned Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke sighed and walked towards Itachi. Itachi yanked Sasuke and the young raven fell on top of Itachi with a thud. Itachi let out a loud 'Oooff' and Sasuke scrambled to get off Itachi. Itachi just chuckled and held on to Sasuke "Are you mad at me koibito?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head "Nii-san... I'm not mad at you... I just don't want to go..." he whined.

Itachi sighed "Come on koibito, just this once... we won't stay that long..." Itachi cooed as Sasuke pouted. "Give me one good reason why you don't want to go..." Itachi asked Sasuke, his voice turned somewhat firm. "I... I don't want to dress up... I... just don't want to nii-san..." Sasuke frowned. Itachi was sad, but he gave up... he can't force Sasuke if he doesn't want to. "Fine, koibito... I just wish you'd come..." he said with a heavy sigh. Sasuke rolled off Itachi and stood up. He dusted his shirt off and walked out of the attic silently.

Itachi sat up and watched Sasuke leave... he wondered why the young raven was in a foul mood and he had been extremely quiet these past few days. Maybe he was so persistent that he hurt Sasuke's ego somehow. He finally found the hat he was looking for and placed it on top of the costume he was meaning to wear tonight. He closed the boxes and headed downstairs. He glanced at Sasuke who was glaring at the tv set. He sighed and went outside to wash the costume. As soon as Itachi was out of sight, Sasuke grabbed his diary and started to make a few scribbles and grinned.

'Itachi is in for a surprise...' he thought to himself as he stashed the diary back to it's hiding place. Little did Itachi know, Sasuke had a secret... Sasuke went to Suna to visit Naruto a week ago and did something wild. He had his tongue pierced. He did everything he can not to have any torrid kissing with session with Itachi as the wound healed. He was thankful Itachi became persistent with the Halloween party, he had reasons to act like a prima donna and to prevent them from kissing... as well as making love. The tongue healed perfectly and it was ready for testing tonight.

Sasuke carefully spied on Itachi, looking at the costume the elder raven was hanging up to dry... 'So nii-san will be wearing a ship captain's outfit... how cute...' Sasuke thought wickedly. He then realised that Itachi was on his way in.. he quickly jumped to his bed and covered his face with a pillow. Itachi came up and saw Sasuke covering his face. Itachi frowned, he didn't want Sasuke to be mad. He went in the room and sat by Sasuke's feet "Koibito... are you still mad at me?" he asked, his voice low. Sasuke's eye peeked from the pillow and shook his head "No... I'm fine..." he said muffled by the pillow he was holding.

Itachi sighed "Koibito... I'm sorry... this won't happen again... I promise..." Itachi said worriedly. Sasuke sat up and threw the pillow, exposing his face to Itachi. He pulled Itachi closer and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck "Hey.. hey... I'm not mad.. okay?" he said as he gently planted a small kiss on Itachi's lips as he cupped his face. Itachi looked sad... Sasuke sighed, it was difficult to plan surprises to someone as sensitive and as observant as Itachi. "I just don't want you to be upset... If you want, I won't go to the party... we can stay here and..." Sasuke stopped him by placing a finger on his lips "Hush... you talk too much..." he whispered with a smile.

Itachi smiled sadly. Sasuke felt guilty "Nii-san... I'm really sorry... I was unfair earlier... what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked sweetly. A glint of blackmail sparkled on Itachi's dark eyes. "Come with me to the party tonight..." he said. Sasuke had a counter attack for that request, he was expecting that request anyway. "Sure..." he said casually. Itachi was surprised "You will?" he asked. Sasuke nodded "Yup... but I will be arriving a bit later than you..." he said. Itachi nodded "... promise?... don't take it back..." he said and Sasuke raised his right hand "I promise..." he vowed. Itachi happily hugged him after he heard that.

Itachi finally went to the bathroom to get ready for work. Sasuke smiled evily as he watched his brother walk away. 'Itachi... Itachi...let's see how long you can stay at that party...' he smiled as his mind played the things he was planning to do tonight. Minutes later Itachi was ready "I'll be going koibito... I need to check with the party set-up..." he called out. "Bye nii-san..." he called out in a sing-song manner. He locked the door and ran to the attic. He was so relieved Itachi didn't open the box he labeled 'books'. He grinned as he opened the box... in it lay his costume for tonight... all washed up and ready.

He then rushed downstairs and decided to pay the supermarket a visit. He got his keys and wallet and started his black Ferrari up. He then zoomed to the supermarket located 5 blocks away. He arrived and parked the car. He pulled a shopping cart and went directly to the sweets section. He grabbed a big jar of honey... a bottle of chocolate syrup and a large bag of confectioner sugar. He started chuckling to himself as he pushed the cart. He grabbed a bottle of cherries and some flavored whipped cream. He went to the fresh fruits section and grabbed a bunch of seedless grapes as well.

Sasuke trotted along the wine section and picked a bottle of champagne... he then thought it wouldn't fit his plan, so he returned the bottle back. He then took 2 bottles of rum. He smiled... this was perfect... he just wished Itachi would cooperate. It has been a long time since he planned something like this for his lover. He felt wicked and excited. He then went to the toiletries section... he needed a strong kind of toothpaste... all the sweets in the cart were threatening his teeth and gums as of the moment... he grabbed a large tube... some bubble bath, shampoo and conditioner.

He walked towards the counter to pay for the items. As he stacked the items, he remembered that he needed candles "Uh... miss... I'll be back..." he said as he quickly ran and turned left. He grabbed 2 packs of red floatable candles and went back to the waiting cashier breathlessly... "Here... sorry..." he grinned and the woman smiled. He paid for the items and went to his car. He passed by the flower shop and bought 3 dozens of roses... Soon, a bunch of red, white and pink long-stemmed roses were neatly wrapped and handed to Sasuke's waiting arms. Sasuke paid for the items and left the shop.

When he arrived home, he hid the items in the linen closet.. he was sure Itachi wouldn't bother with this area. He cleaned the house and arranged the area. Everything had to be perfect. Around 5 pm, Itachi arrived. "Koibito... I'm home..." he called out. Sasuke sat by the couch watching tv with a book on his lap. He looked up at Itachi "Hello nii-san... how was your day?" he asked as he smiled. Itachi smiled back and went towards him and kissed his forehead "Good... excited, knowing that you will be with me at the party tonight..." he grinned. Sasuke smirked "Really? Why don't you rest a bit before you prepare..." he commented.

Itachi went to the bedroom and stretched his body on the softness of the bed. Sasuke already ironed Itachi's costume and it was already hanging by the door. 30 minutes later he heard a gush of water... Itachi was already showering, he looked at the wall clock by the displayed china at the corner... it was almost 6 in he evening.. the party was supposed to begin at 7. Itachi was already drying his hair as Sasuke went up the room "Let me help you dress up nii-san..." he offered. Itachi was already wearing white pants with maroon lining. Sasuke threw Itachi a white fitted A-shirt... which the long-haired raven gracefully caught.

Itachi was soon dressed... his long dark hair was loose and curtained his back beautifully. Sasuke braided a couple of strands and added styling cream to it... "take the rubber off nii-san... maybe after an hour so your hair will have waves..." Itachi nodded. Sasuke arranged the buckles and the belts on Itachi's front jacket. He looked like a real ship captain... the dark red color of the jacket contrasted the pale skin with perfection. Itachi even had a sword on his side. Sasuke laughed "Planning to slice up some pirates later nii-san?" he joked and Itachi laughed. Itachi was ready to leave.

"Koibito... you... you will catch up with me, right?" he asked thoughtfully. Sasuke nodded as he adjusted Itachi's collar "I will be there... I promised you, didn't I?" he asked as he planted a kiss on Itachi's lips "Go now... you will be late..." he ordered Itachi. Itachi nodded and grabbed his car keys "I'll be waiting for you..." he said softly as he left the house. Sasuke smiled and waved. Itachi left and the house was quiet again. Sasuke looked at the clock... he needed to move fast. He ran upstairs and changed the bed covers... and the pillow covers as well. Sasuke notice Itachi forgot his captain's hat. He made a mental note to bring it with him later.

Soon the bedroom had a warm, dark red glow... since he covered the lampshade with dark red and black acetate paper. The bed was now sporting black satin sheets with maroon pillows scattered around. Sasuke began picking the rose petals and scattered them all over the bed and the floor. He pulled a small wooden coffee table beside the bed and placed a couple of empty bowls. He poured the honey, the chocolate syrup, the whipped cream and the powdered sugar on the bowls. He then placed the cherries and grapes on another bowl and placed the rhum in a chiller on the side.

He then filled the bathtub with water and threw the remaining petals there. He then scattered the floating candles and decided to light them once he was ready to leave the house. As soon as he finished, he looked around and enjoyed his handiwork. He then took a shower downstairs in the guestroom and started to ready himself. It was already almost 9. Sasuke made some final adjustments to his attire. He looked at the mirror and snickered 'Nii-san... let's see if you still wanna stay in that party all night...' he grinned wickedly as he locked the door and hailed a cab.

**~tbc~**

**

* * *

**

_Hi guys... _

_I am back..._

_Hoping for reviews?_

_See you at the nest chappy..._**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 7  
**

_(Special Edition)_

_

* * *

_

From the pages of Sasuke's Diary

* * *

Dear Diary,

_I am planning to surprise Itachi..._

_He has been bugging me to attend the Halloween party at the office..._

_I will surprise him at the party..._

_I will give a dramatic entrance..._

_Just wait Itachi-kun... you'll be more excited to go home than the party..._

_I'll keep you updated my dear diary..._

_Later..._

_

* * *

_

**TRICK or TREAT?**

_Uchiha Building... Main Conferrence Hall... 8:45 pm..._

Itachi was waiting for Sasuke to arrive for hours now. He kept craning his neck at the entrance, hoping to see his brother walk in. He even forgot his hat at home and was sure Sasuke would bring it with him when he comes. Itachi was busy talking to Konan who was dressed as a Japanese princess. They were drinking champagne as well. The crowd mingled about, moving with the beat. Everyone were in costumes. Suddenly Konan grabbed Itachi's arm and pulled him down. Itachi had to lean over for Konan to reach his ear "Itachi... see who just arrived..." she whispered and there was a hint of amusement and teasing on her voice. Itachi looked up and directed his gaze towards the entrance. His jaw fell openl... literally...!

There stood Sasuke... and Kami what a sight! Sasuke was dressed up as a pirate... the arch-enemy of his Halloween persona. He had a red bandanna tied over his head and his bangs curtained his eyes. It was hard to see his face... but Itachi was sure it was Sasuke. He had an eye patch on his left eye and his jacket had all the blings of a pirate, ripped edges, chains and the works. To make things more sexy, Sasuke was wearing a black midriff shirt and his abdominal muscles were exposed, his leather pants where clinging half-way down to his hips. He had large chains around his waist and a couple of ropes, aside from the belt. He even had a whip and a gun!

Itachi gulped as he watched Sasuke walk towards him wearing a confident smirk. Itachi could hear Konan giggling and he knew that he looked stunned. "I think I better go to Pein..." Konan said as she excused herself from Itachi's side. Sasuke saw Konan leave with a knowing smile. Sasuke smiled as he was standing before Itachi "Salutations... I believe this belongs to you..." Sasuke's voice came out as a husky purr as he handed Itachi his captain's hat. Itachi nodded, too stunned to speak. Sasuke had eyeliner on his exposed eye and it made his eyes look more dark and mysterious than usual.

Itachi let out a loud sigh and Sasuke chuckled "Lost for words are we?" he asked as he circled Itachi and whispered those words in his ear. Itachi gulped and Sasuke laughed melodically "You amuse me... can I get your name?" Sasuke asked. Itachi was getting nervous... when Sasuke starts playing, it was usually out of this world and it never fails to turn him on. Itachi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sasuke laughed again "I believe you can speak... tell me your name 'hun..." Sasuke coaxed Itachi. Itachi took a deep breath and whispered "Itachi... my name is Itachi..." much to Sasuke's delight.

"I..ta...chi..." Sasuke said the syllables seductively. Itachi shivered as he felt Sasuke's warm breath carress his nape. "Sasuke... are you drunk? Why are you doing this here?" Itachi asked in a hushed tone. Sasuke laughed "Excuse me... but I didn't give you permission to speak..." he growled as he gave Itachi's ass a soft slap. Itachi gritted his teeth... he was getting hard... too hard for comfort. Konan watched as the young raven teased his brother. She giggled, nobody seemed to be aware of the silent seduction the young man was torturing his elder brother with.

Pein noticed the smile his wife was sporting "Why are we snickering?" he asked as he snaked his arm on her waist. "Nothing my dear... I just had a funny thought..." she said as she led Pein away. Itachi was breathing hard and a bead of sweat rolled off his forehead. Sasuke was enjoying every second of it. "You are sweating... is it too hot here?" he playfully asked and Itachi gritted his teeth... "No... just you..." he whispered huskily. Sasuke laughed and winked at Itachi. He left Itachi as soon as he heard the first few bars of the new song that was playing and headed towards the dance floor.

Itachi left his empty glass by the potted plant and followed Sasuke. His dark eyes was intently following the young raven's move. Sasuke pulled an unexpected employee dressed in a gypsy attire and whispered to her ear "Dance with me..." he breathed and the surprised woman nodded and blushed. The crowd opened a small circle for Sasuke and the gypsy girl to dance. Luckily the woman knew how to dance... so both started to move and sway their hips in time with the song seductively.

_I see you winding and grinding up on that floor..._

_I know you see me lookin' at you when you already know..._

_I wanna love you, you already know..._

_I wanna love you, you _already know...

'Damn!' Itachi's mind grunted as he watched Sasuke dance with the woman. Sasuke's hands were leading the woman and she was grinding along with Sasuke. Despite the seductive dance, Sasuke's eyes were glued on Itachi. His lips twitched and he would so often lick his lips. Itachi was going crazy! How can Sasuke torture him like this? He gulped and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Sasuke was insane! The crowd cheered, whistled and hooted as the couple continued to dance. Sasuke's torso was glittering with sweat, he twirled the woman to the side, got his whip and looped the thing on Itachi's neck and pulled him towards the dance floor.

_Money in the air that's mo' fair, grab you by your coat tail..._

_Take you to the motel, wholesale..._

_Don't tell, won't tell, baby say I don't talk dog..._

_But she told on me, oh well..._

Itachi allowed himself to be dragged half-stumbling on the dance floor. Sasuke grinned and his dark eye glinted with delight. The song flowed and Sasuke continued to grind himself against Itachi... Oh, how the crowd cheered... as the pirate danced with the ship captain. The crowd went wild as Itachi seemed to respond to the song and the dancing devil before him. Itachi began moving in unison with the pirate. Their moves were heated and slick. Many wondered who that pirate was... the person's face was covered with hair... and the party's dim lights weren't helping at all. It seemed like only Konan knows who the sexy dancer was.

_'Cause I'm lovin' the way you shake your ass..._

_Bouncin' got me tippin' my glass..._

_Normally don't get caught up too fast..._

_But I got a thing for you..._

Sasuke turned around, so his back was facing Itachi now. He reached for Itachi's neck and ground his back and ass against Itachi. Itachi was sweating and getting breathless now. Sasuke was going up with the extremes in teasing him senseless... Sasuke felt Itachi's angry manhood against his leather covered ass. He looked back, his exposed eye winked at his flushed handsome brother. He then let go of Itachi's neck and clapped his hands on the air as he motioned the crowd to join the perky song. Sasuke then escaped the grinding crowd, leaving Itachi to look for him against the raging sea of people.

"Who the hell was that?" Itachi heard someone comment as he passed by. "I don't know... but that person is one hell of a tease..." commented the other. Itachi needed to find Sasuke, like now! He passed by the gypsy woman and heard her gushing "My gosh, he smelled so good..." she squeaked. Itachi shook his head and frowned. Where was Sasuke? He finally escaped the tight crowd and the party was beginning to get wild. Itachi looked around and decided that Sasuke wasn't in there anymore. He walked past Konan and signaled her that he was leaving. Konan nodded and gave Itachi a thumbs up.

Sasuke got off the elevator and headed towards Itachi's car. He sat on top of the hood and waited for his brother to appear. He knew Itachi too well... He knew he will be looking for him. 2 minutes later the elevator produced a bewildered looking Itachi. Itachi gaze burned as he saw Sasuke seated on top of the car's hood. He briskly walked towards Sasuke and growled "Sasuke! What were you thinking back there?" he asked. Sasuke just smirked "Just partying Captain..." he explained as he reached for a strand of Itachi's luxurious locks and twirled it against his finger.

The area where Itachi's car was parked in the basement was empty. Sasuke tugged Itachi by the neck and planted a big wet kiss on Itachi's lips. His tongue demanded entrance and Itachi finally gave way. As soon as the tongue was in, Sasuke gently licked the ceiling of Itachi's mouth. When their tongues collided, Itachi felt something cold hitting his tongue. He quickly backed off and looked at Sasuke... "Koibito... what was that?" he asked breathlessly. Sasuke smiled and opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, revealing the shiny piece of metal on his tongue.

Itachi was stunned... Sasuke had his tongue pierced. Well he wasn't against it, he himself had his left ear pierced years ago. But the pierced tongue was something else... it was kind of... erotic for Itachi. He looked at Sasuke who was still smiling "Like what you see?" he asked. Itachi inhaled deeply and pulled Sasuke "Let's go home Sasuke..." he quickly said as he opened the car. Sasuke was laughing his heart out. Itachi's flushed, aroused face was priceless and he was planning to make Itachi need him more later when they get home.

Itachi drove like crazy and reached the house in less than 10 minutes. There were a group of children standing by their gate holding Halloween bags and greeted "Trick or treat!" they screamed happily in unison. Itachi got out of the car frowning. He was trying to think what to give them. Then he remembered something. Luckily he had a bag of sweets in the car's back compartment stashed for emergency. The sweets were supposed to be used at the party but he forgot to take them out earlier. He opened the compartment and gave the sweets to the children The kids clapped with glee and thanked Itachi.

Sasuke was watching Itachi from the car. He smiled as he saw Itachi walk towards him. Itachi was somewhat scowling as he stood before Sasuke "Where were we..." he grunted as his confused mind tried to think. Still seated, Sasuke smiled even wider and pulled Itachi closer by the waist. He stood up and they were now just inches apart "Let me show you where we stopped my dear captain..." he purred as he cupped Itachi's crotch and darted his hot mouth on Itachi's surprised lips. The young raven heard Itachi give out a supressed moan. "Don't try to hide it, 'hun..." he whispered huskily and felt Itachi shiver.

"Sah-sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed in a breathless manner. Sasuke tilted his head "Yes, captain?" he asked tauntingly. Itachi was about to give Sasuke an embrace when Sasuke's quick hands trapped him with handcuffs... "Well, well... it's seems I got myself a prisoner..." Sasuke wickedly grinned. Itachi was getting excited with Sasuke and his toys. He began to smile "Have mercy on me... oh mighty pirate..." and it was Sasuke who got amused. Itachi was now cooperating... and that's what he wanted to achieve from the beginning. He quickly rolled a black bandanna and covered Itachi's eyes "Let's go captain..." he whispered on Itachi's ear.

**~tbc~**

* * *

_boooooooooooo..._

_reviews... reviews..._

_hahahahahahahah..._

_I hope you are still there..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES **

**BOOK 7**

**(Special Edition)**

**

* * *

**

_From the pages of Sasuke's Diary_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am planning to surprise Itachi..._

_He has been bugging me to attend the Halloween party at the office..._

_I will surprise him at the party..._

_I will give a dramatic entrance..._

_Just wait Itachi-kun... you'll be more excited to go home than the party..._

_I'll keep you updated my dear diary..._

_Later..._

_

* * *

_

**TRICK or TREAT?**

Sasuke lead Itachi who was breathing low and getting more anxious than ever... Itachi couldn't see anything and that added to the excitement he was feeling. His cock throbbed and ached as he walked beside Sasuke. He felt Sasuke push him down to something soft... his mind registered that it was the bed. But as soon as his weight fell on the cushions, he felt an amount of soft things bounce with him. Some hit him on the face and cheeks.. it felt velvety and it was fragrant. He then felt Sasuke tug his hand up and locked the cuffs somewhere up. Soon he was tied up, he can't see... he can't move... it was a frustrating situation for someone horny.

"Don't you look cute... all tied up and helpless..." Sasuke teased. "Sasuke... I can't see you... remove my blindfold, now..." he growled. Sasuke laughed breathily "Tsk... tsk... so impatient.. and manner-less..." he cooed as he gently sat beside Itachi "Please?" Itachi asked. Sasuke chuckled. He opened the bottle of rhum and poured himself a glass. He downed the glass half-way... then he untied Itachi's blindfold. Itachi blinked a couple of times to adjust his sight. The room was dim and eerie designs flickered by the wall. Itachi looked at his side and saw that the soft items were rose petals.

He looked up and saw a smirking Sasuke "Happy Halloween nii-san..." Sasuke greeted him as he leaned over and kissed Itachi. Itachi noticed the bitter taste lingering on Sasuke's mouth. It wasn't there when they kissed earlier. "Sasuke... untie me... please?" he begged. His groin was throbbing and he was getting more uncomfortable by the second. "Later... captain... later..." Sasuke said as he brushed his hand on the air as if he was shooing a fly away. Sasuke climbed the bed with his boots still on. He slowly sat right on top of Itachi's hard member "Captain... oh, captain... you are now my slave..." he called out to Itachi.

Sasuke pulled out the small dagger he had on his side. Itachi gulped "Sasuke..." his voice trailed off as he watched Sasuke point the dagger to his jacket. "Set your worries aside my dear captain... I'll go easy..." Sasuke's husky voice caressed Itachi's senses. Sasuke slowly used the dagger to rip Itachi's costume off. Itachi bit his lower lip and held his breath... the memories of Sasuke's playfullness before was coming back to him... the erotic memories of Sasuke in a collar and in a leather suit months before were engulfing his senses. Sasuke noticed Itachi becoming harder. He looked up and was met by a pair of dark eyes coated with lust and need.

Soon Itachi's chest was exposed. Sasuke grinned. He reached out for a grape and dipped it on honey. As he quickly tried to place the fruit in his mouth, a couple of honey drops fell on Itachi's chest. He covered his mouth naughtily and said "Ooopss... sorry..." he winked. He leaned over and playfully licked the honey-coated skin. Itachi gasped "Ngh..." he shuddered. Sasuke continued to act as if nothing happened. He reached for his dagger again and went on his task undressing Itachi. He cut the belt off... then the pants... soon enough, Itachi was almost completely naked... clad only in his boxers.

"You really enjoy torturing me, don't you koibito?" Itachi asked helplessly as he watched Sasuke grin from ear to ear. "But this is not torturing... How can you say such things, captain?" Sasuke laughed. Sasuke dipped his fingers on the bowl with honey and began licking them greedily "I never knew sweets can be quiet tasty..." he commented as the loose honey continued to drop all over Itachi's exposed flesh. Itachi watched as Sasuke picked a cherry this time and dipped it on whipped cream. He then placed the cherry in between his teeth and leaned over Itachi, bringing the cherry right before Itachi's lips.

"Sasuke... unlock me, please? I wanna touch you..." Itachi pleaded but Sasuke denied the request. He just gently pushed the cherry towards Itachi. The elder raven had no choice but to bite the fruit. Some of the juice squirted and stained Itachi's mouth and trailed down his jawline. Sasuke licked the juice off, his tongue's silver stud passing by Itachi's lower lip. "When?" Itachi asked. "A couple of weeks ago..." he lazily replied as he nibbled on half of the cherry that was left on his lips. "Is that one of the reasons why you don't kiss me that much lately..." Sasuke just nodded with a knowing smile plastered on his lips.

Itachi groaned as Sasuke's slick, wet tongue caressed his jawline. His pride was throbbing painfully... specially with the added weight of Sasuke and his soft ass right on top. Sasuke playfully rained Itachi with the powdered sugar and spots of the sweet item decorated all over his brother's skin. Sasuke was hard as Itachi was, but he still wanted to tease his brother. He leaned and genty licked the sugar of Itachi... spot by spot, sucking the warm skin as gently as he could. His warm tongue grazed all over and Itachi was trying so hard to supress the moan struggling to escape his lips. Sasuke looked as his handywork... Itachi was filled with little lovebites here and there... he chuckled.

He got off Itachi and pulled the boxers off. Itachi sighed as his full erection sprang to view. The tip was glistening and the skin was taut and dark red. Sasuke chuckled softly... "He seems mad..." he commented as he pointed at Itachi's cock. He dipped his fingers back to the honey bowl, surprised that he liked the taste. He then swirled his finger around Itachi's pride with honey. Itachi gulped loudly as he watched his brother enjoying himself. Sasuke began adding more honey on his length and massaging it in process. It felt sticky... warm... and a hundred times more arousing than ever.

Sasuke then reached for some whipped cream and topped it on the weeping slit. Itachi bit his lower lip, the cream was cold against the warm honey. "This is one sweet treat I won't have second thoughts devouring..." he commented and Itachi blushed. Sasuke gave out a soft laugh "Why are we blushing?" he asked as he lowered his head and gently licked the cream covered tip of Itachi's pride. He gently licked it, in small but fast laps. His hands were holding Itachi's thighs... spreading them apart. Itachi had to close his eyes at the sensation as he groaned loudly his satisfaction.

"Sa-sukeh... uunnnhhhh..." he said in between gritted teeth. His body shivered as he felt Sasuke enclose the tip of his cock into his warm mouth. Sasuke's skilled tongue wriggled and licked the smooth head, intentionally passing the metal stud on the slit. "Haahhh..." Itachi exclaimed as his body jerked upwards. The young raven was enjoying every second of his seduction. He licked the entire honey-coated length, making Itachi shiver even more. "Sasu-keh... haahh... please... oh, kami!" Itachi cried out. Sasuke looked up as he raised an eyebrow "Please what?" he asked teasingly.

Itachi groaned helplessly as Sasuke stopped the delicious things he was doing when he looked up and waited for an answer. Sasuke waited, teasing Itachi to the extremes. Itachi inhaled deeply "Don't stop... please... don't stop..." Itachi pleaded. "Gladly..." the young raven commented as he ducked his head and devoured Itachi's hard cock again. He licked and sucked the head as if he was eating some candy while his hand moved up and down fast, by the midst of Itachi's full erection. Itachi could feel the churning of his groin. He knew Sasuke felt the tremor for the young raven increased his pace as well.

Sasuke's head bobbed up and down as he licked Itachi's cock clean. Soon enough, all the honey coating was gone. Sasuke's tongue stud kept hitting the sensitive skin of the head's base... sending massive currents of pleasure through Itachi's body. Itachi was gasping for breath... he was at the verge of his climax. "Sasuke..." Itachi called out as he raised his buttocks upward, showing Sasuke he needed more of his delicious mouth. Sasuke was gallant and gave Itachi what he needed. He devoured his lover, his throat and mouth muscles clenching the angered member. Itachi was now drowning from all the pleasure he was getting.

"Sasuke! Ahh...fuck!" he exclaimed as he came, filling Sasuke's mouth with his juice. Sasuke wiped his lips from the trails of the love juice that escaped his mouth... "You came too early nii-san... I was just starting..." he said as he peeked over Itachi who had his eyes closed and was trying to regain his breath. Itachi opened an eye and looked at his personal tease "Sasuke... you are unfair..." he commented as he frowned. Sasuke knew he was trying to break free from the cuffs. Sasuke could feel his groin going heavy... he wanted release as well... but he can wait till later...

Sasuke flattened Itachi's legs and sat back up on his now limp cock. "I am not done yet... Captain Uchiha.." he wickedly smiled. Itachi groaned "Sasuke... stop this... untie me now..." the pleading raven called out but the request just passed by Sasuke's deaf ears. Sasuke made himself comfortable on top of Itachi. The elder raven looked, wondering what Sasuke had in mind. Sasuke removed his pirate jacket off... as well as the ripped midriff and exposed his pale torso that sparkled with sweat. Itachi gulped, the lump forming on his throat was making him uneasy. He can't imagine he already cummed while Sasuke was still fully dressed earlier.

Sasuke then reached for some chocolate syrup this time and placed his chocolate-coated finger in his mouth "These things are really good... I wonder why I didn't like this stuff before..." Sasuke asked as he sucked his finger clean. Itachi sighed, Sasuke was really going to get it once he is freed. Just thinking on what he would do with Sasuke started to arouse Itachi and Sasuke felt the delicious muscle grow hard underneath his seated ass. He smirked as he looked at Itachi "My... excited aren't we?" he teased the long-haired raven. Itachi had to smile at that... he just wished Sasuke would end his show and release him from his bondage.

Sasuke reached for my chocolate. He then led his coated fingers towards his chest. Itachi gasped at what Sasuke was doing... he was coating his pink nipples with the chocolate syrup. Itachi's senses were on fire as he watched Sasuke draw little hearts all over his chest with the syrup. He then crouched over Itachi and leaned, whispering into his brother's ear "What do you think of my painting?" he asked sweetly. Their closeness allowed Itachi to caress Sasuke's cheek with his nose "Your painting looks awesome... I can't wait to lick it..." he breathed heavily into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke laughed at the comment.

He placed his chocolate-coated chest over Itachi's face. Itachi reached out and gently licked the chocolate hearts Sasuke drew, lapping it slowly. Sasuke shivered and his nipples grew taut "Mhhnnn..." he moaned. Itachi noticed that and decided to give Sasuke a dose of his own medicine. He licked the hearts, but he left the nipples un-noticed. Sasuke groaned "Nii-san..." his pleading voice whined. Itachi looked at Sasuke "Yeah? What do you want?" he asked and Sasuke pouted "You are mean..." he commented. Itachi laughed "Who is meaner, ne?" he coaxed Sasuke as he looked up and moved his hand-cuffed hands, nudging Sasuke for release.

Sasuke had no choice but to release Itachi, he thought that he can go on with the teasing... but his cock was throbbing... the sensation of Itachi's warm tongue on his skin was sinfully good. He needed release, his groin was screaming and he needed to feel Itachi now more than ever. He reached for the keys and Itachi's eyes twinkled. Sasuke reached over for the cuffs and untied Itachi. The moment Itachi was freed, he grabbed Sasuke and rolled over him. Itachi was now on top of Sasuke "Trick or treat?" he asked Sasuke with a smile as he caressed the young raven's cheek. The diamond ring on his finger glittered against the eerie light.

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys...

I was down with fever for a couple of days...

Uhm... this was supposed to be just a one shot...

But I decided to cut it into four chappies...

For all that reviewed... thanks so much...

Your words are the medication of my soul...

Love you all... (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES **

**BOOK 7**

**(Special Edition)**

**

* * *

**

_From the pages of Sasuke's _

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I am planning to surprise Itachi..._

_He has been bugging me to attend the Halloween party at the office..._

_I will surprise him at the party..._

_I will give a dramatic entrance..._

_Just wait Itachi-kun... you'll be more excited to go home than the party..._

_I'll keep you updated my dear diary..._

_Later..._

_

* * *

_

**TRICK or TREAT?**

Sasuke sighed... but it came out almost as a moan. Itachi loved hearing Sasuke sigh, it was music to his ears. "Nii-san..." Sasuke called out softly. Itachi leaned over "Yes, what is it my love?" he asked. But as soon as their faces met, Sasuke swiftly planted a kiss on Itachi's lips and whispered "Aishiteru Itachi..." he murmured under his breath. Itachi sighed, he felt all mushy again. He smiled as he looked at Sasuke intently "Aishiteru koibito... you are full of surpirses... I don't know what I'd do with you..." he groaned as Sasuke continued to nibble on his lips. He noticed a faint smile on Sasuke's amused face.

"Why are you smiling koibito?" he asked as he smiled in between kisses. Sasuke gave out a small chortle "Must you ask nii-san?" he coaxed as he reached for Itachi's neck. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Itachi kissed him back, their tongues danced at the intensity of their kiss. Breathless and stomach filled with butterflies, Itachi pulled up from their kiss... Sasuke was still smiling. "What are you thinking? Tell me..." he asked. "Earlier you said you don't know what to do with me, right nii-san?" he asked and Itachi nodded. "Well... you can start by claiming me now..." he taunted into Itachi's ear.

Itachi chuckled as he planted a small kiss on the tip of Sasuke's nose "My impatient little pirate... as much as I want to claim you right now, you know that you need to pay for making me cum first..." he huskily said as he nuzzled his face against the junction of Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Sasuke's body shuddered "... and what are you planning to do to me my dear Captain Uchiha?" he asked sweetly as he wrung his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi laughed, Sasuke was testing his self-control with his sweet-talking. He was determined to make Sasuke see stars when they were through.

Itachi directed his face on Sasuke's chest and gently licked his chocolate-coated nipples. Goosebumps covered Sasuke's skin as the warm, wet tongue cleaned the rosy, taut nipples. Sasuke bit his lower lip and groaned "Uhmn... nii-san... that feels so good..." he commented as he pushed Itachi's head forward making it known to the elder raven what he wanted. Itachi pulled Sasuke up, making the young raven sit. He cupped Sasuke's face and kissed him passionateley on the lips. The soft kisses turned torrid as seconds passed. Itachi sucked Sasuke's tongue and played with the stud. Sasuke moaned as the kiss deepened.

Itachi took the chocolate bowl from the table and dipped his fingers in. He then ran his fingers on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was breathing low as he watched his brother paint his body. itachi leaned over and gently lapped the dark liquid off... adding little lovebites along the way. Itachi noticed that Sasuke's face was flushed and his dark eyes shone with need. Itachi was just starting... he still had other plans... a lot of them to be exact... he had a lot of things in mind on how to sweetly torture his brother's heavenly physique. He will make Sasuke scream his name out loud like always... that is if he could contain himself to lenghten their foreplay.

Sasuke pulled Itachi into a tight hug "Nii-san..." he said in a throaty whisper. "Hmn?" Itachi asked as he looked at his beloved. Sasuke's dark eyes were talking... they were pleading... Itachi gave a toothy smile "Don't look at me like that koibito..." he murmured as he showered the sweet face with butterfly kisses. Sasuke pouted "Please nii-san... I... I... I can't take it anymore..." he half whined. Itachi groaned as he felt Sasuke's hand touching him. "My sweet, thoughtful koibito... you went all out to prepare these for me..." he said in between grunts as he sowly pumped Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke gasped as Itachi thumbed the slippery slit of his cock. He held Itachi tighter and breathed right into his ear "Take me Itachi... please... I want you in me now..." he said under heaving breath. A muffled groan escaped Itachi's throat. As always, he can't contain himself... he needed Sasuke as much as the young raven needed him. He looked up and faced Sasuke's flushed face and half swollen lips "Sasuke..." he murmured his lover's name. Sasuke looked at Itachi with pleading eyes "Please nii-san..." he whimpered as the dark orbs glistened with need. Itachi exhaled, he had it! He can't deny Sasuke anymore.

Itachi unzipped Sasuke's leather pants and slipped it off his legs and threw it away carelessly along with his briefs. Sasuke was now entirely naked... His throbbing cock was in full view... throbbing hard and rosy with anger. Itachi looked at Sasuke and murmured "You are extremely beautiful... as always koibito..." his voice executed admiration and love and Sasuke blushed at the comment. Copying Sasuke's antics earlier, he coated the erection with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Sasuke shivered as he felt Itachi's mouth engulf the tip of his cock "Uhhmmnnn... nii-san..." he moaned as Itachi devoured him.

Itachi licked the chocolate off hungrily, his tongue movements were sending electric currents through Sasuke's body making the young raven jerk up with every lap. Sasuke held Itachi's head and pulled his gently towards him, making Itachi deep-throat Sasuke's cock. Sasuke groaned as he squirmed... his dick in Itachi's mercy "Hah! Nii-san!" he called out as Itachi's head bobbed up and down fast. Sasuke's body shivered and goosebumps reappeared on his skin. His groin was burning heavily. He threw his head up and savored the delicious sensation Itachi was giving him. Soon, his toes curled as he screamed Itachi's name as he came in his lover's eager mouth.

"As sweet as always... just a bit too eager..." Itachi teased as he wiped his mouth. Sasuke looked at Sasuke and pouted, his cute face flushed from his orgasm. Itachi then looked around and luckily saw a bottle of lube near the ice container by the table. He grabbed it and uncapped it as fast as he could. He poured an ample amount on his plam and coated his shaft. He looked at Sasuke and saw that the young raven was smiling at him "Sasuke... move closer..." he called out and Sasuke inched his ass towards Itachi's waiting cock "Please nii-san, now... I can't wait..." he exclaimed in anguish.

Itachi spread Sasuke's legs apart and placed them on his thighs... creating a clear pathway for his cock to penetrate Sasuke sweet hole. Itachi looed at Sasuke "I want to see you Sasuke..." he murmured huskily as he inserted a finger into Sasuke. Sasuke bit his lower lip "Nii-san..." was all he had to say as he felt the second finger go in. Sasuke began moaning as Itachi slowly stretched him, making him ready for him. "Nii-san... enough... I want you..." Sasuke whimpered as his ass twitched. Itachi chuckled "So eager... I wanna make you ready for me..." he commented. "I am always ready for you nii-san..." Sasuke said firmly.

Itachi pulled his fingers off, causing Sasuke to give out a small yelp. He then positioned his rock-hard shaft on Sasuke's entrance. He pushed himself in quickly. Sasuke cringed as he felt the head invade his ass "Uhn... slolwy nii-san... go slow..." he begged as Itachi tried to go slow. But hell, who cold go slow? The moment Sasuke's delicious warmth welcomed him made him loose his control. He grabbed Sasuke legs for balance as he pushed himself in further. "Haahh..." Sasuke screamed, his voice spelling uncomfort "Why are you still so fuckin' tight koibito?" Itachi grunted as he stopped his invasion as he waited for Sasuke to relax.

Flushed and sweating Sasuke tried to relax... soon he felt his muscles straighten... he was now ready "Move nii-san..." he urged Itachi as he inched down, motioning Itachi to go in further. Itachi grinned, this was what he was waiting for. He leaned over and hugged Sasuke, his dick still in his heavenly ass. He elevated Sasuke, making him sit up in his lap. Sasuke held on Itachi's strong arms "Ride me this way koibito..." Itachi requested as he breathed heavily on Sasuke's neck. "I might be too heavy..." Sasuke hesitated. Itachi shook his head "I can manage... don't be afraid..." he begged and Sasuke obliged.

Slowly Sasuke clung on Itachi's neck as the elder raven guided him. Cringing, Sasuke slowly lowered himself into Itachi. Itachi grunted at the sensation brought to him upon entering his beloved. Itachi was adjusting his position, he kneeled and sat on his calves for better balance. Sasuke was half seated, half-squatted on his lap. As soon as the balance was attained, Sasuke leaned over Itachi and began moving in anfd out of Itachi's cock. Itachi held on to Sasuke, his arms supporting Sasuke's hips. Sasuke's knees were trembling as he slid up and down Itachi's hard pride.

"Nii-san..." he whimpered as Itachi began pulling Sasuke back in to him the moment he moves up. After three hard psuh and pulls, Itachi finally hit Sasuke's prostrate "Aaahhh..." he yelped. Itachi was getting harder and his cock burned with delight. He didn't wait for Sasuke to move for him anymore. He pulled and pushed Sasuke through his hips. Sasuke bounce up and down... slid in and out of Itachi's heated cock "Hah... ahh... Itachi... oh, fuck!" Sasuke screamed as he threw his head back. He was getting delirious from the delicious pain he was experiencing.

Sasuke's ass clenched Itachi's cock, the pressure of each pull and thrust was pure bliss for both. They rocked together hard for no one knows how long... Itachi's knees trembled, he was at the verge of his second orgasm. Sasuke on the other hand was all sweaty and flushed. He was out... he felt nothing except the delicious invasion of Itachi's cock in his ass... "Fuck... Itachi... harder..." he begged and Itachi began pulling and pushing Sasuke harder. His biceps trembled, he loved all the yelps and moans Sasuke was spilling... and the slippery feel of Sasuke's hard cock on his ribcage that would occasionally hit his nipples in every thrust.

"Harder... faster... yes! Itachi... fuck me... fuck me... hhaahhh...!" Sasuke screamed out like crazy. Itachi was loosing his breath as he increased his thrusts... when Sasuke started talking dirty... that meant that the young raven was about to cum... "Itachi... oh, Kami... Itachi..." the throaty anguished cry echoed all over the four walls of the room. He was cumming as well... his cock was bursting, his groin hot and heavy... Itachi was trying to concentrate on hitting Sasuke's g-spot again... but his mind was loosing control... the heated pressure engulfing his cock was far too much... he was burning... he was trembling... he screamed... "SASUKE!" ... and he exploded along with his lover who soiled his chest with all the love he was carrying...

They both collapsed on the bed, making the rose petals bounce into the air and fall back... covering their sweat-coated backs. Breathless, tired but satisfied... both stared into each other's eyes and smiled "That was amazing nii-san..." Sasuke grinned as Itachi smiled his repsonse "Yeah... it was glorious..." the elder raven agreed. Itachi made a move to kiss Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke kissed him back, his eyes glistening. "Nii-san... I prepared some bubble bath for you..." he informed his lover. Itachi smiled as he sat up "Really? That's nice... after all the sugar you coated me with... I do need a bath..." he nooded.

Itachi got up and headed for the bathroom... Sasuke watched as his naked lover walked... he was smirking... "Sasuke..." Itachi called out as soon as he disappeared into the bahroom. "Yes, nii-san?" he asked sweetly. He knew well that Itachi saw the water... the flowers... and the candles... he smiled at what he was thinking. Itachi peeked by the door, his face was sporting a new expression... the tiredness vanished. "Yes?" Sasuke smiled sweetly. "I think we haven't tried doing it in the tub... haven't we?" he asked as a sparkle of excitement and mischief glowed all over his face. Sasuke laughed heartily as he got up from bed and walked towards the bathroom...

* * *

There goes my Halloween treat to all of you ItaSasu/SasuIta fans...

Where's your Halloween treat for me?

(Halloween Treat = Reviews)

Hahahahaha

I would love to hear from you...

Please inspire me more to make the next book...

I'm out of ideas as of the moment...

Must I end Uchiha Diaries soon?

Tell me what you think...

I'll be waiting...

**BOO-yah!**


End file.
